Cerezos en Primavera
by OmAiRiTa
Summary: Ella sabía que él no volvería y reencontrar su capacidad de asombro, reencontrar sus ojos de niña, reencontrars sus sentimientos, fue la mayor travesía de su vida, que fue tan sólo un pequeño viaje de cuatro días. - SaiSaku. SoftLemmon. Lean plz!


**Cerezos en Primavera**

_(Oneshot)_

.:OmAiRiTa:.

Para mi pequeña UchihaHannabi, mi padawan. Que tengas un año hermoso, el día del amor y la amistad es una excusa, te amo, todos los días. Espero que te guste tu regalo, me encantó hacerlo aunque el SaiSaku no sea mi consentido. (De hecho me choca!!).

Gracias por pasarse por aquí. Lean, y dejen reviews plz!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

A veces encontrar el lado positivo de una situación es difícil, a veces es imposible, a veces ni siquiera tratamos de encontrarlo. Estamos acostumbrados a la costumbre y de pronto un día las flores ya no son lindas, al día siguiente los pájaros ya no son entretenidos y al final la más bella vista ya no es bella...

Yo, tuve un día la cosa más hermosa a mi lado y era mía, porque estaba conmigo a pesar de no ser más que una fantasía. Estaba siempre allí, mi cosa, lista para que yo le dijera lo hermosa que era, lo perfecta que era, lo mucho que me gustaba... pero nunca contestar.

Un día la perdí, lloré, me hice pedazos. Intenté seguirla, pues huyó, intente rastrearla pero desapareció... En ese momento perdí el perfume de las flores, esperando el perfume de su cabello. Perdí el aleteo de las aves, esperando el sonido de su respiración. Perdí la belleza de la noche, esperando SU belleza.

Reencontrar la capacidad de asombro, reencontrar mis ojos de niña, reencontrarme a mí y a mis sentimientos, fue la mayor travesía de mi vida, que fue tan sólo un pequeño viaje de cuatro días.

Hace un par de días... sucedió sin pedir permiso.

A un par de días de inactividad, decidí armarme de valor y preguntarle a aquella mujer rubia de envidiables pechos¿Por qué no teníamos misiones?

Sakura, pregunta estúpida. Si pedía una misión nos darían una misión genin por culpa del retrasado Jinchuuriki que no sólo era eso, el cuerpo huésped Kyuubi sino que encima era genin y tenía asignadas sólo misiones como cortar el césped, recuperar gatos y recoger basura.

Tareas en las que un genin no puede lucirse. Bueno, Sasuke podía... Pero esa es otra historia.

Por desgracia le pedí una misión a mi shishio, y ella, con ese temperamento tan dulce y considerado, decidió darme una... que no fue más que pintar la barda de madera de una casona en el País de la Ola. En el momento en el que me comunicó el resultado de mi desesperación -resucitar conejos nunca fue divertido- se me fue el alma al piso y alguien dentro de mi empezó a buscar desesperadamente un modo de contarles a mis compañeros de equipo que tendríamos que pintar de blanco –aburrido blanco- una barda de una mujer que aparte de muy vieja era muy regañona. Famosa por maltratar empleados pero también por dar el mejor hospedaje durante el tiempo del trabajo. Techo, comida y a veces un centavo para gastar en víveres para el regreso.

Así que de el despacho de la vieja salí hecha un trapo. No sabía muy bien a dónde ir, a quién decirle primero, si tratar de retractarme o simplemente... esperara a que Tsunade-shishiou se los dijera, rogando con todo mi ser que no les dijera a Sai o Naruto que todo había sido mi culpa.

No pude caminar mucho, porque en ese momento me encontré ni más ni menos que con Sai, sentado en el tejado de una casa, pintando. No tenía ningún interés en hablar con él, nadie en su sano juicio acude a ser agredido y tan así era que traté de ignorar que unos seis metros por encima de mi cabeza, Sai dibujaba la escena más bella que en la aldea se podía admirar.

El atardecer.

Asombrada de recordar que en el mundo existían atardeceres y había gente capaz de verlos todos... suspiré. Los anarajados colores del cielo me hicieron sentir segura un momento, pero los cinco minutos que duró aquella puesta se agotaron y volvía a la realidad con la oscuridad.

No era muy noche, pero definitivamente era una muy buena hora para volver a casa, antes de que algo malo sucediera. Caminé despacio a mi casa, entre el viento y las hojas danzantes del final del verano, con los pies pesados pero el corazón contento de haber pasado cinco minutos intentando comprender la importancia de aquél atardecer. No pude hacerlo, pero esa noche dormí muy bien, recordé la mirada penetrante hacia el sol de aquél sujeto al que detestaba de sobremanera pero que de algún modo, había logrado enseñarme sin palabras... el lugar exacto hacia dónde mirar.

xXx

La mañana siguiente, me negué rotundamente a salir de mi cama. No tenía que entrenar porque la sannin tenía cosas que hacer, encima no tenía ningún ánimo de estudiar y practicar como si no hubiera más actividad en el mundo que curar animales moribundos y hacer antídotos.

Pues no, no salí de mi cama sino hasta pasado el mediodía que mi madre entró en conflicto y me dijo que me pusiera en pie de una buena vez. Me negué, pero fue por mí y me sacó de la cama a fuerza de gritos. Después de darme una ducha y de pasarme quince minutos al espejo tratando de verme mejor y obteniendo resultados promedio, bajé a desayunar y me encontré con una carta en la mesa.

La abrí, interesada por su contenido, quizás no era para mí pero estaba en mi casa y eso me daba autoridad para leerla. En realidad no, pero mi madre había salido y aunque no fuera para mí, no se iba a dar cuenta si yo hacía trampa.

Tanto razonamiento me condujo a una única respuesta. Había sido en vano, era para mí. Letra de Shizune, –Tsunade holgazaneaba de nuevo- debíamos partir a nuestra misión esa misma tarde.

-SHANAROOO!!

xXx

Tres y media de la tarde. Tarde. Debíamos haber salido de la aldea media hora antes pero un niño refunfuñón había ido a quejarse con la Vieja Tsunade, como la llamaba. Yo, asustada por la reacción que tendría ese ente al comprender que era todo mi culpa, sólo me paseaba de un árbol a Sai y de regreso.

-Sakura...

Me congelé al oír la voz de aquél sujeto que sólo había asentido cuando Tsunade-sama nos reunió para confirmar nuestra misión y después había salido a prepararse sin chistar. Al mirarlo a los ojos, entrecerrados por aquel gesto de sonrisa falsa que su faz llevaba siempre, recordé el atardecer anterior y sorprendiéndome a mi misma divagando en mi mente de nuevo, sacudí la cabeza.

-¿Si?

-Estabas en la calle al atardecer, ayer...

-Sí. –confesé tal vez cohibida por haber creído que él no me había visto.

-¿Viste lo que pasó?

-¿No, qué? –pregunté tonta. No sabía de que me hablaba...

Sai sonrió aún más y negando con la cabeza volvió a sus cavilaciones. Yo, abrumada por la pregunta sostuve el pensamiento en mi cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso por recordar algo importante que pudo haber sido pasado por alto.

La voz estruendosa de Naruto, que llegaba corriendo y gritando algo como "¡¡ES TU CULPA, SAKURA-CHIIIAAAN!!" me sacó de mis pensamientos, que en realidad no se dirigían a ningún lado. Rendida le pedí disculpas a Naruto y tan pronto como dejó de gritar empezamos a caminar.

xXx

El camino fue interesante. Nadie dijo nada, o al menos nadie le contestó sus idioteces a Naruto. Sai iba callado, como siempre, a veces ignorando a el rubio y a veces insultándolo, pero en gran parte del viaje nadie entabló una verdadera conversación. Le miré un par de veces, lo acepto, era en realidad un tipo interesante, siempre viendo nada pero observando todo. De vez en cuando dirigiendo su mirada a algún lugar, de vez en cuando deteniéndose a acomodar mejor el equipaje en su espalda, de vez en cuando aclarándose la garganta a pesar de que nunca hablaba.

Tropecé una vez, nadie me ayudó a levantarme, en realidad no los dejé ayudarme... Sasuke no me habría ayudado. ¿Me habría llamado tonta? No... me habría ignorado. Como siempre.

xXx

Cuando llegamos al País de la Ola, cruzando aquél puente, el Puente Naruto, que tanto me hacía recordar –llanto, sangre y sharingan-, nos encontramos con un pueblo infinitamente distinto al que había conocido tres años atrás. El clima era pésimo y al instante sentí frío, pero al menos el ambiente de los habitantes era bastante más acogedor.

La casa de la mujer anciana que había solicitado la misión estaba muy al norte de la isla, así que nos tomó un buen rato dar con ella, pidiendo indicaciones todo el tiempo, sólo para darnos cuenta de que era la casa más grande de aquella ciudad y que podía verse desde cualquier punto de la isla.

Caminé contenta hasta aquél lugar que nos alojaría por cuatro días, probablemente cansados, en los que nos llenaríamos hasta las comisuras de los ojos de pintura –porque al final la señora no pidió una barda sino una CASA- y moriríamos con el sol, agotados de cansancio pero al menos con las barrigas llenas.

Llegamos. Blanco, aburrido blanco. La mujer nos recibió y nos dijo dónde estaba la pintura, dónde estaban los cuartos -uno para ellos, uno para mí-, el comedor, el baño y tan pronto como terminó nos despachó diciéndonos que descansáramos que mañana tendríamos mucho que hacer.

xXx

Me levanté a medianoche a buscar el baño. Pasé por el corredor y antes de llegar a la cocina encontré una silueta mirando por los ventanales de la sala. Sai miraba las estrellas.

Me pregunté a mi misma... ¿Ves lo que pasa?. Y me respondí: "No... no veo nada."

No dormí más. No pude. ¿Qué era lo que yo no había visto suceder en aquél atardecer?

xXx

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando me puse en pie, mi insomnio no estaba siendo muy productivo y tratar de dormir era en vano cuando el sol estaba dándome de lleno en la cara. Me vestí con algo de ropa vieja, que no solo era muy pequeña para mí, sino que también estaba raída. Me quedaba, era decente, pero no era del todo adecuada. Me recordé a mi misma que esa mujer no nos trataba bien, así que no había razón para guardar compostura en su casa.

Fui por las pinturas y cargando unos dos barriles por mano salí al patio dispuesta a ver qué tanto trabajo teníamos. Ambos chicos ya estaban allí. Naruto estaba chorreando la pintura por todo el pasto y Sai sólo observaba aquella pared de ocho metros, pintada de un color que hacía varios años había sido blanco.

-Se... levantaron muy temprano.

-Sakura-chan! –me habló Naruto con aquella voz enfadosa pero adorable.- Pinta conmigo.

-¿Qué parte? –le pregunté cogiendo un rodillo y sonriendo.

Una sonrisa suya me levantó el ánimo y a pesar de que toda aquella tarde estuvimos pintando cual máquinas, llenándonos las caras de pintura y aventándonos a la pared de pintura fresca, en ningún momento dos ideas salieron de mi cabeza. No desde que Naruto decidió ponerse a dibujar con la pintura en la pared cuanta idiotez se le ocurrió.

"Usuratonkachi..." Sonó en mi mente. Una parte de mí esperaba oír ese sonido en cualquier momento, pero nunca sucedió, nunca escuché aquella voz que siempre me llenaba.

Y la segunda fue todo el tiempo... ¿Veo lo que pasa?... No, no sé qué debo ver.

xXx

Para la hora de la cena, la mesa estaba puesta para nosotros. Yo no comí, no tenía apetito, Sai tampoco así que Naruto arrasó con nuestra comida y yo me fui directamente a la cama. Él iba detrás de mí, puesto que nuestras habitaciones sólo estaban separadas por un corredor y mi puerta estaba justo en frente de la suya.

-Sai... –lo llamé cuando ambos llegamos a nuestras puertas. –Te vi ayer en los ventanales.

-Sí.

Reí sonrojada. -¿Viste lo que pasó?

Él me miró y yo, que lo estaba mirando cuando solté aquella pregunta, desvié mi mirada hacia el picaporte, contenta, traviesa. Oí su puerta abrirse y cuando miré de nuevo, sólo logré ver un último destello de su cara seria... pensativa.

xXx

A la mañana siguiente me levanté a las nueve. No estaba dispuesta a levantarme tan temprano porque el día anterior me había dejado molida, porque tenía mucho sueño y porque una vez más me había quedado pensando en qué era lo que estaba resbalando por mis ojos. Con una sorna impresionante me di una ducha y me vestí de nuevo con mis ropas pintadas de blanco. Salí a otro flanco de la casa y descubrí que Sai y Naruto eran tan eficientes que ya llevaban casi la mitad de la pared.

-¿Cuando hicieron todo esto?

-Sakura-chan, nos levantamos hace cuatro horas... –susurró Naruto en alguna especia de puchero, pintando con mucha lentitud, cuidando de no hacer desorden, pero fue inútil porque en cuanto recordó lo que le prometió a Sai que me diría cuando me viera, se tambaleó y el balde de pintura se vació exactamente encima de mí.

-AAAAHHHH!!! -Grité todo cuanto mi propia garganta me dejó y después de enrabietarme y de controlarme para no golpear el suelo y agrietar el jardín de la anciana, pateé el tablado donde Naruto estaba parado y lo tiré al piso. Cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa lo sacudí vaciando mi ira. –CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE SEAS MAS PRECAVIDO??

-Pero Sakura-chan, yo sólo te iba a decir...

-QUE?

-Que la anciana nos dio un día libre mañana!!

Solté a Naruto instantáneamente y cogiendo una brocha grande comencé a pintar, tomando pintura de una cubeta cerca de mí, cuan alto me era posible. No sabía por qué me había calmado así, pero algo me decía que iba a ser un buen día.

Después de pintar durante tres horas de incansable y pulcro blanco, me senté exhausta. Pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo una pregunta asaltó mi mente.

-Sai... ¿No odias pintar de blanco?

-El blanco es la base de todo. Es la combinación de todos los colores visibles. Es la luz, sin luz no hay oscuridad... No debería odiarlo.

-Sin blanco no hay negro eh...

-Exacto... –me dijo sonriéndome con esa falsa expresión... pero allí muy dentro de él, yo sabía que algo más pasaba, algo más estaba sucediendo y de nuevo... yo no sabía a dónde mirar. Me mordí el labio enojada, algo se resbalaba por mis ojos de nuevo y yo no podía ver más que esa piel pálida, ojos negros, cabellos oscuros y taciturna actitud de otro mundo. Reí. ¡Qué parecidos y distintos a un tiempo!

xXx

En la noche, tan pronto terminé de cenar me dirigí a mi cuarto, dispuesta a dormir hasta que mi espalda me reclamara la posición vertical. Cuando entre, esta vez caminando sola por el pasillo, cerré la puerta sin más y empecé a desvestirme, cansada de aquella ropa, que no solo era diminuta y estaba llena de pintura, sino que también le apretaba en ciertas zonas como la cadera y era insoportable al final del día. Me quité la banda y la dejé a un lado de la cama, con el resto de mi ropa. Vagando en ropa interior por el cuarto, canté y bailé a la luz de la luna que se asomaba mustia por mi ventana. No vi lo que pasó entonces... él sí, él siempre veía.

-Sakura.

Un grito de horror surgió de mi garganta sin permiso y me cubrí con lo primero que encontré a la mano, que gracias a kami era una bata de dormir que había pertenecido a alguien de esa casa.

-¡QUE HACES AQUÍ! APRENDE A LLAMAR A LA PUERTA!

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

¿Me sentí ofendida, me halagó, me extrañó, me emocionó? No lo sé, no lo sabré nunca. Sólo sé que como una tonta respondí:

-¿Para qué?

-Necesito tu ayuda, ven.

Yo alcé una ceja, aún espero que no haya creído que lo iba a seguir semidesnuda. Se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto, me puse la bata y salí tras él, extrañamente obediente, cuando no lo era con mucha gente, en general. Frente a mí él caminaba silencioso como camina un felino, elegante y calculador, ni un paso de más.

Suspiré. Si, como él. Como el que no volvería.

Sai me condujo por algunos corredores y al final llegamos a una habitación que se veía por demás abandonada. Estaba toda bañada en polvo y al parecer había sido el cuarto de una chica que lo había dejado hacía muchos años. Los muebles estaban cubiertos de plástico transparente y las pesadas cortinas sucias evitaban la entrada de todo tipo de luz.

-La anciana al parecer te oyó preguntarme que si odiaba el blanco... me preguntó por qué me preguntaste. Le dije que soy pintor y me encargó... hacer algo con este cuarto.

-Y que piensas hacer? –le pregunté curiosa. Había olvidado que debajo de esa bata semitransparente no había más que ropa interior y mi cuerpo. Me aventuré por la habitación, levantando aquellos retazos de tela superpuestas en los muebles y adornos, abriendo puertas y desempolvando objetos.

-Un mural.

-Obvio, pero qué? –pregunté acercándome a él de nuevo, que encendía dos quinqués en una mesilla de noche.

-Un mural... aquí –susurro señalando un hueco en la pared entre un gran armario y la esquina que no era más que un corte innecesario en el diseño de la pieza, que se veía bastante mal a simple vista.

-Allí? Ese lugar es horrible!

-Precisamente por eso.

Me miró sin sonreír. Y me grité a mi misma con una voz atronadora... ¿Sakura, ves lo que pasa? Al no obtener respuesta destapé un banquito arrumbado en algún lugar del cuarto y me senté cruzando las piernas. De algún modo algo no embonaba del todo en la situación.

-¿Y para qué necesitas mi ayuda?

-Quiero pintar a una mujer y eres la única referencia que tengo. Además eres perfecta para lo que quiero...

Me sonrojé, yo lo sabía. A pesar de saber que la primera impresión que él tenía de mi era de una mujer fea y que encima de ser irrespetuoso nos habíamos llevado terrible desde el primer día, me hizo sentir muy bien ser su modelo.

-¿Qué pintarás?

-El nombre de la chica que vivía aquí era Harumi, Hermosa Primavera. Murió hace cinco años, el cuarto ha estado abandonada desde entonces y pasado mañana cumple los cinco años de muerta. Nieta de la vieja Tokime... quiere que le haga algo a este cuarto, así que haré una pintura en esa esquina.

-Bien...

-¿Estás conmigo?

-Claro! Sólo déjame irme a poner algo decente y vuelvo.

Él, sonriente, me asintió y se dirigió a sus pinturas. Yo, emocionada, salí con los ojos llenos de la habitación. Creí ver que algo... algo había sucedido.

xXx

-Manos a la obra.

-¿Literalmente?

-Sí.

Cuando terminó de pensar exactamente qué era lo que quería en esa pared y yo terminé de limpiar y alejar todo en la habitación que pudiera ser dañado o pintado accidentalmente, le tomó de una mano y me colocó a su derecha. Me paré relajada, esperando que me dijera qué hacer, qué pose adoptar.

-¿Sakura... qué es la cosa que más has amado?

La pregunta me cayó como un balde de agua helada. Nunca nadie me había preguntado algo así, porque la mayoría de la gente conocía mi respuesta y la mayoría de la gente conocía mi reacción. Incluso yo misma sabía que si lo decía iba a romper en llanto. Pero su insistente mirada se negaba a desistir y llena de coraje y de desesperada frustración, negándome a llorar como una tonta, negándome a entrar en ese estado en el que me pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo, me mordí los labios.

Sus ojos miraron directamente los míos y yo, que trataba de ver lo que él podía ver, nunca evité su mirada oscura y penetrante, nunca flaqueé ante sus orbes negras. No, hasta que decidió coger mi mano y ponerla encima de mi corazón.

-¿Cómo se siente eso?

Sentía las palabras agolparse en mi mente y el corazón en la garganta. No podía decirlo pero tenía que hacerlo, no sabía muy bien por qué estaba preguntándome pero algo me incitaba a contestar.

-Yo...

-No. –extrañada lo miré, él me miró cogiendo un pincel. –No hables... dímelo.

Yo no hice nada, más que seguir mirándolo y eventualmente llorar. Las lágrimas se adueñaron de mis ojos y sin cerrarlos ni un momento, empezaron a llover. Él sonrió y con un primer trazo empezamos aquella atareada noche...

xXx

Despertar esa mañana fue más complicado que cruzar los brazos por la espalda. Primero traté de levantarme pero me dolía el cuerpo. Después traté hacer algún ruido, pero me dolía la garganta. Justo cuando sentí que mi cuerpo reaccionaba, una ola de cansancio me hizo abandonar mi intento de ponerme en pie. Abrí los ojos cancinamente y al encontrarme en una habitación extraña, toda oscura y llena de polvo, me senté. Estaba acostada en el suelo.

-SAI! –Grité. Al despertar, el hombre tumbado en el suelo a mi lado profirió un gruñido inhumano. -¿Qué diablos hacemos en el suelo, me dejaste dormirme en el suelo!? -Golpeé despacio las baldosas del piso y me puse de pie adolorida. –Me duele todo!

Él se sentó y sobándose la cabeza me sonrió. –Valió la pena...

-¿Valió la pena, pero si casi no avanzas...?

Había empezado a hablar antes de ver aquel muro. Cuando lo señalé para remarcarle que la noche anterior no había hecho más que unas cuantas líneas y miré la pared –que no era blanca ya- me quedé con la boca abierta.

-¿Cuándo me... retrataste allí?

-Mientras dormías. Y Aunque en realidad no eres tú, eres tú.

Yo sonreí. No pude descubrir qué había en aquella pared, simplemente eran líneas, líneas hermosas, una imagen bella plasmada en una pared que no era más blanca. Algo dentro de mi me pedía a gritos salir y reconocer mi propia esencia en aquella pintura pero yo estaba muy ocupada pensando en idioteces. Molesta conmigo por no poder ver lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso instante, salí de la habitación.

-Sai. Quieres té? –dije sonriendo falsamente.

-Sólo si tu quieres. –y sonrió falsamente. -Yo quiero. –me dijo sonriendo de verdad.

-Yo también. –respondí sonriendo de verdad, y al salir, estuve a punto de derramar una lágrima.

xXx

Desafortunadamente para Naruto y la vieja Tokime, dueña de la casa, Sai y yo nos metimos tanto en el proyecto que no hubo tiempo ni para comer. Primero decidí pintar el cuarto de verde, después de amarillo, después de azul.

Sai me dio la libertad de escoger el color, incluso cuando sugerí rojo. Aunque rió, me dijo que él se adecuaría al color que yo escogiera para el cuarto y en un arrebato de narcisismo, escogí el color de mis ojos. Él no dijo nada y a mi me encantaba la idea de pintar un cuarto entero con el color de mis ojos... aguamarina.

Él echó mano pues a sus pinceles y después de mandar a Naruto por mi pintura –tras una serie de discusiones peculiares en las que trataron TODO tipo de temas- empezó a darle color a aquella mujer de expresión apacible en la pared.

En un momento de ocio, entre que Naruto iba y volvía con mi pintura, una duda asaltó mi mente.

-Sai. ¿Qué es la cosa que más has amado?

-Yo no amo, pero si debo escoger... la cosa que más me gusta, es la pintura.

-¿Por qué?

Sin despegar la vista del muro se sonrió y recargando el pincel con el que pintaba en su oreja me hizo una seña con la mano para que me acercara. Cuando lo hice me ofreció otro pincel mojado en pintura negra.

-Esta es tu parte –dijo señalando con la mano una zona a la izquierda inferior del muro. –Haz lo que quieras.

-¡Pero yo no pinto!

-¿Naciste sabiendo hablar?

-No, pero...

-Haz una línea, sólo haz una línea.

Yo, con el pulso tembloroso pero emocionada porque iba a pintar finalmente asesorada por alguien que sabía lo que me estaba haciendo hacer, recargué el pincel en la pared y con miedo lo deslicé trazando una línea torcida.

-Esto es... horrible.

-No. Eso es lo que quieras que sea.

-Eh?

Me sentí una tonta cuando él se paró de la butaca en la que tenía sentado todo el día, sólo para ponerse en cuclillas detrás de mí, que estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Cogió mi mano derecha que aún tenía el pincel mojado de negro y la dirigió una vez más a la pared.

-¿Qué es esa línea?

-Una línea negra... torcida.

-Es... –y trazando algo en aquella superficie blanca dijo:- La rama de un árbol.

Asombrada por el giro que le había dado a mi línea torcida sonreí, sintiendo cómo él se acercaba por detrás de mí buscando comodidad, planeando quedarse allí un rato. Sentí su pecho firme contra mi espalda y su aliento fresco en mi oído derecho, cada que con taciturnidad me hablaba.

-Si tratas de utilizar lo que tienes... y lo transformas en algo bello... entonces ese algo que en un principio fue horrible... termina siendo... una hermosa rama repleta de cerezos blancos.

Y diciendo aquello, entrecortadamente, con lentitud y garbo que nunca había escuchado, fue dibujando poco a poco una flor, y otra... y otra... Al final, mi línea torcida se convirtió en una rama de cerezos blancos, tal y como él lo había dicho.

-¡Qué lindos!

Emocionada por aquella pequeña muestra giré mi cabeza a la derecha para encontrarme con la de Sai, que seguía sonriendo. Se alejó un poco de mi cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando.

-¿Qué te perturba, Sakura?

Entre todas las preguntas extrañas e inesperadas que me han hecho, esa definitivamente entró en el top 10. No sólo no la esperaba, sino que era un tema delicado y si me perturbaba nada bueno podía venir de ello. Estaba más que claro en mi mente pero una vez más, las palabras eran basura.

-¿Cómo sabes exactamente hacia dónde mirar?

La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció. En cambio unos ojos apacibles y oscuros miraron directamente a los míos.

-¿Cómo sabes qué sentir?

-Simplemente lo sé. Lo siento.

-Exacto. Simplemente lo sé... No lo llamo una capacidad distinta para saber exactamente a dónde mirar, sólo pasa. Las cosas pasan y uno decide si las ve o las ignora. Si tú crees que ya no puedes decidir verlas, estás equivocada... sólo estas mirando en el lugar incorrecto.

-Por eso, cómo sabes dónde buscar?

-No se trata de buscar, se trata de encontrar.

Se puso de pie y me ofreció una mano para que yo me pusiera de pie también. No la tomé, no estaba segura de querer pararme, no estaba segura de nada. Me perturbaba algo complicado y él había entendido exactamente como me sentía sin que yo se lo explicara. Retiró su mano y se sentó en su butaca de nuevo. Unos minutos de silencio pasaron y la ansiedad comenzó a ganar terreno, necesitaba hablar y no tenía nada bueno que decir.

-Ya casi terminamos la casa... nos podremos ir mañana.

-Si...

Sin darme cuenta aquella última palabra había salido de mi boca tan triste que me sorprendí. ¿No quería irme? Aquellos últimos dos días habían sido muy extraños y me pasaba una gran parte de mi tiempo preocupada por tonterías. No hacía más que pensar en Sasuke-kun o en qué se me estaba pasando. Yo sabía que quería volver a mi aldea pronto pero algo dentro de mí sabía que había algo distinto en esta casa, que algo en mí cambió... que algo no era igual y volver a Konoha sólo me devolvía a mi realidad aburrida de animales moribundos y antídotos.

Pasó la tarde... Pinté casi todas las paredes de el color de mis ojos a una velocidad bastante aceptable, después Sai no me necesitó mas... así que fui con Naruto a vagar por la ciudad.

xXx

Volví exhausta de caminar a las ocho de la noche. Estaba dispuesta a ir a la ducha y a dormir plácidamente para seguir con la tarea de pintar la casa a la mañana siguiente y volvernos a Konoha lo antes posible. Pero definitivamente mi cabeza estaba muy mal y por más que me dije que tenía que ir a dormir, me desvié y volví al cuarto de Harumi, aquella chica que había muerto.

Cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré al muchacho justo donde lo había dejado. La pared no era más como yo la había dejado a las cuatro. En cuatro horas Sai había hecho un paisaje hermoso en aquella esquina. Cielo azul, cerezos blancos, rayos de sol... todo estaba terminado excepto la cara de la mujer del mural.

-Sai... déjalo ya.

Él, que estaba pasmado pintando, se sorprendió al verme ahí. –Sakura-san, casi termino.

Me sonrió y siguió pintando. Me paré a su lado mirando aquella obra de arte. Asombrada de lo que un muchacho de 16 años era capaz de hacer con algunos colores, una superficie y tiempo.

-¿Por qué no la has hecho a ella?

Le pregunté despacio, señalando la cara inconclusa de la mujer, en un vestido largo, lila y vaporoso, los pliegues de el mismo resbalaban por un cuerpo falto de curvas pero firme y ligero. Parecía que bailaba en el aire junto con los pétalos de cerezo que se entretejían en su cabello negro.

Sai se puso de pie dejando sus materiales y mirándome a los ojos dijo... –No la conozco.

-¿No la conoces?

-No. -Se acercó a mi y me tomó de la cintura. –No quiere que la conozca, está demasiado ocupada pensando qué hará cuando las hojas vuelvan a los maples que olvida que el cerezo está en flor... No lo sabe y los cerezos intentan bailar con ella, pero ella no quiere ver...

-Ella, no ve lo que pasa... -Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y apreté los brazos contra mi pecho. Eso era, eso... -¿Qué pasa entonces con los maples?

-Las hojas de los maples volverán... pero... –soltó mi cintura y miró de nuevo el mural- los cerezos son siempre más bonitos. Y si ella reacciona, tal vez... tal vez los cerezos la escuchen, tal vez...

Entonces comprendí, con esa expresión taciturna y vaga del rostro de Sai, que esa mujer en el muro no era yo, sino él.

-Los cerezos van a escucharla. Estoy segura...

Una comunión perfecta entre nosotros sucedió cuando me miró a los ojos, sorprendido. Emoción en la cara de Sai... y yo... yo por fin veía algo, algo que se me estuvo pasando todo aquél tiempo.

No soy sino los cerezos que cada abril bailan con el viento y con la primavera... que pueden esperar a que los maples vuelvan, pero que, si no lo hacen, seguirán siendo tan hermosos como antes. Porque la primavera siempre estará con ellos, aunque los maples no existan más.

Y no soy sino una chica que cada día puede romper en flor y bailar con el viento y la primavera. Puedo esperar a que Sasuke vuelva, pero no lo hará y seguiré siendo tan hermosa como antes, porque Sai siempre estará conmigo, aunque los maples no existan más. Seguiré mi camino porque esto que hoy veo, esto que por fin logré ver, me lo dice.

Él, no es más que la primavera que a veces olvida que los pétalos de cerezo están allí esperando ser despertados, esperando un vuelo que los haga hermosos y así, volar juntos por el aire, libres.

-Estoy segura... de que los cerezos bailaran con ella... si ella se los pide. Y estoy segura de que un día los maples volverán, pero... la primavera y los cerezos estarán muy lejos... bailando con el viento.

Tres dos lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Él se acercó a mí con una expresión inescrutable.

Miedo. Vergüenza. Beso. Calor.

Cuando nuestros ridículamente inexpertos labios se separaron, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos como el agua corre por los ríos, imparable y constante.

Sentí algo que dentro de mí cobraba vida, algo que había estado empolvado como aquella habitación, algo que gritaba en mi oído, "¡Estás viendo! Mira, estas viéndolo!" Había encontrado el lugar correcto a dónde mirar... sin buscarlo.

Campanillas de viento sonaron afuera... el viento bailaba...

Un beso... y otro.

xXx

Tras una noche extraña... volvimos a nuestros cuartos. Ambos nos quedamos unos minutos mirando los respectivos picaportes... me sentía mareada, me sentía extraña. Las campanillas de viento sonaban aún, la luz del pasillo se extinguía. Mi cabello, revuelto y sucio colgaba sin control de mi cabeza y a pesar de que traté de no hacerlo por miedo a desencadenar una reacción extraña, volví la vista y me encontré con él, recargado en su puerta, mirándome.

-¿Extraño, eh?

Él no dijo nada, sólo sonrió. Una sonrisa cálida y real, casi cínica. Con los brazos cruzados y el cuerpo relajado sobre la puerta, estaba allí, mirándome como si fuera la primera vez que me viera. Asintió.

-Sai... –susurré sonrojada– No me veas así.

-Así que ahora no puedo verte. Incongruencias...

Se levantó y se acercó a mí, despacio... No traía puesta la playera, ni la banda, ni los guantes. No estábamos muy bien vestidos ninguno de los dos, en realidad, yo traía sólo un top y unos shorts negros. Descalzos y silenciosos nos besamos de nuevo. Era tan extraño,?

Sus manos grandes pero delicadas se posaron en mis muslos y yo, dejándome llevar, lo abracé por la espalda, fuerte y musculosa. Dejó caer su peso sobre mí y una sensación de placentera asfixia me llenó. Mis pechos contra su pecho y mis caderas contra su cadera.

En un momento de conciencia me separé de él y en un susurro húmedo al oído le dije: -No, no otra vez, estoy cansada...

Él besó mi cuello, haciendo caso omiso a mi demanda. Sus manos frías vagaban por mi espalda, libremente, sin que nada las detuviera. Su cuerpo pegado al mío me hacía temblar y su cálido aliento se vaciaba sobre mi piel haciéndome sentir de nuevo aquello que me había hecho sentir en el cuarto.

Entre todas las personas, Sai. Él había sido mi primer hombre, el que menos habría esperado, del modo menos fantástico, sin planearlo, sin pétalos, sin preámbulos, sin anillos, sin compromisos. Acaricié con la punta de mis dedos su espalda, pálida y tersa.

Las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos al pensar, qué habría hecho la pequeña Sakura en aquella situación, la que sólo pensaba en Sasuke, la que lo amaba, veneraba y juraba fidelidad de por vida. La Sakura que no bailaba con la primavera y con el viento, sino que vivía atada a los maples. Y entonces me dije... "Esa Sakura... esa Sakura no conocía a la primavera". Y sonreí... misterio resuelto.

Sobró la ropa entre nosotros, por segunda vez y en la cama que la pobre vieja Tokime me había prestado, nos amamos, entre la luna y el sol, a la hora en que nada existe y todo duerme. Sus manos en mi cuerpo, mis manos en el suyo, unidos, fundidos en un mismo ser que tendría que dejar de ser uno en algún momento pero que al menos en ese instante eso no importaba. No importaba si los maples volvían o si los cerezos se marchitaban, si la primavera daría paso al verano, sólo importaban ellos dos.

Ellos dos y la noche que era testigo de que un día de abril... Yo, Haruno Sakura, recuperé mi capacidad de asombro y él, Sai, recuperó sus sentimientos.

-Déjame amarte... –le susurré entre lagrimas, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío, invadido por su ser que se encontraba en los más profundo de mí. Él me besó...

-Te amo.

xXx

Esa mañana me desperté temprano, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado, esperando poder ocultarlo un poco más. Caminé despacio a aquella primera escena del crimen y al entrar a la habitación que recién habíamos pintado me di cuenta de que el mural estaba terminado. Seguramente él se había levantado en la mitad de la noche y había vuelto para terminar.

La mujer del mural sonreía, contenta, con los cabellos revueltos entre los pétalos y el viento. Los maples tenían algunas hojas... pero jamás tantas como flores los cerezos. El vestido lila enmarcaba la figura de esta mujer, que era algo menos delgada que antes, sus ojos, aguamarina, gritaban su felicidad, y sus mejillas sonrosadas enmarcaban aquella cara delicada y pálida. Me miraba a los ojos aquella bella primavera, contenta porque, al igual que yo, encontró el lugar correcto a dónde mirar.

Allá a la izquierda y bajo, estaba mi línea torcida y los cerezos que él había pintado. De algo atrofiado y horrible que yo tenía, él inventó algo hermoso, algo perfecto. Tan mías como suyas, aquellas ramas de cerezo enmarcaban la zona pintada y adentro de ella, los maples secos que se llenaban de nuevo de hojas creaban un cuadro hermoso.

Los cerezos son y serán en mi vida lo que estuve ignorando tanto tiempo, viendo a las hojas de los maples cambiar de color y olvidando que yo misma florecía y me marchitaba cada año...

La primavera supo traerme de vuelta...

xXx

-Pero señora Tokime...

-No, no, insisto. No le pedí a Konoha un mural y sin embargo lo hicieron... –nos dijo la anciana, morena y de cabellos castaños, arrugada y sonriente. –Además, Nunca nadie me había hecho pasar un tiempo tan bueno aquí.

En realidad yo no sabía a qué se refería esa mujer, siendo que nunca habíamos hablado con ella, pero por supuesto después pensé que se pasaba todo el día espiándonos, quien sabe... tal vez había visto a Naruto caerse del tablado.

-Se lo agradecemos, señora Tokime. –dijo Sai con su voz profunda.

-No, no, muchacho. Al contrario, me encantó el trabajo que hiciste en esa vieja pared.

-Hicimos –la corrigió, mirándome. Me sentí volar, pero tuve que comportarme.

-Por favor, Sai, yo hice una línea toricda.

-Gracias a la cual se me ocurrió todo el asunto de los cerezos.

-Bueno, bueno¿por qué a mí no me dejaron hacer nada? –gritó Naruto, molesto.

-Porque lo hicimos todo el día que decidiste irte a vagar por la ciudad. –le reclamé molesta. –Bueno señora Tokime. Muchas gracias por el hospedaje, le agradecemos todas sus atenciones.

-A ustedes, muchachos. Lo que pintaron está impecable, excepto las zonas del rubio.

-¡¡¿EH?!!

-Si, Naruto, eres un asco pintando... –suspiré. –Bueno, entonces nos despedimos. Un placer... su casa es hermosa!

-Gracias. Que tengan un buen viaje!

Sonreí y cuando me daba la vuelta para echar a andar y llegar al puente, para volver a Konoha y ser la misma de nuevo, la vieja me llamó.

-Eh... muchachita!

-Si? –pregunté mientras volví con ella.

-Hagan lo posible por no olvidar lo que pasó aquí... si? –me susurró. Yo, entre cohibida y asustada, me quedé sin palabras. –Y quiero que tengan esto.

Me entregó un collar con una gran flor de cerezo hecha de piedrecillas brillantes. –Pero señora...

-Tu nombre es Sakura, no es cierto? –asentí- Este era un collar de Harumi, le encantaba, pero a mí me hace daño tenerlo. Creo que le va muy bien a tus ojos...

-Señora Tokime no puedo aceptarlo!

-Por favor, hazle ese favor a esta anciana. Lleva este pedacillo de ella a recorrer el mundo.

Suspiré, era una gran carga, me sentía en deuda con aquella señora y con su nieta, así que cerré mi mano con el collar dentro y asintiendo convencida le di las gracias.

Tokime se perdió con la distancia, despidiéndose de nosotros, agitando su viejo brazo solo para decirnos adiós. Nosotros caminamos despacio, no queriendo irnos, pero a un tiempo queriendo volver. El viento seguía soplando y las copas de los árboles se sacudían de vez en vez.

-¿Qué te dio, Sakura-chan? –me preguntó Naruto, tratando de ver lo que yo traía en las manos.

-Creo que es mejor que tú lo tengas, Sai. –dije y lo dejé a su alcance.

Él lo tomo y mirándome a los ojos me dijo: -¿Por qué?

-Fuiste tú quien despertó a los cerezos...

Silenciosos y contentos caminamos hasta el puente y de allí a nuestra ruta directa a Konoha. Tal vez en la aldea nunca sería lo mismo, tal vez volveríamos a ser sólo parte de un equipo. Era lo más probable, que nunca se volviera a repetir nuestra experiencia, pero de algo estaba segura.

Mientras Naruto cantaba feliz sobre cuánto ramen comería cuando volviéramos a Konoha, yo escuchaba el batir del viento y entendí algo.

No importa lo que pase, la primavera siempre volverá y siempre con ella, alguna rama seca de cerezos blanco –entretenido blanco- decidiría florecer para bailar con ella...

A veces encontrar el lado positivo de una situación es difícil, a veces es imposible, a veces ni siquiera tratamos de encontrarlo. Estamos acostumbrados a la costumbre y de pronto un día las flores ya no son lindas, al día siguiente los pájaros ya no son entretenidos y al final la más bella vista ya no es bella...

Yo perdí un día el perfume de las flores, el aleteo de las aves, la belleza de la noche. Pero los encontré y reencontré también mi capacidad de asombro, reencontré mis ojos de niña, me reencontré a mí y a mis sentimientos. Esta mayor travesía de mi vida, pequeño viaje de cuatro días, ha sido el mayor de todos... Pero después de todo... y aunque mañana pasen cosas que no preví. Podré verlas, porque ahora sé ver.

De cualquier modo... Mañana será otro día. Y sólo cerrando la puerta que tuve abierta todo este tiempo, sólo aceptando que debe estar cerrada, es que podré abrir la puerta que sigue...

La puerta que sigue chorrea tinta...

¿Será?

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Gracias por pasar por aquí. Dejen reviews!

Hermosa, Hanna, mi vida!! Te adoro! Feliz día, tu request está listo!


End file.
